1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a fabricating apparatus and method of a flat plate display which can reduce bending-down of an imprinting mold.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various kinds of flat plate displays capable of reducing a weight and volume which are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (CRT) haven been emerging recently. Such a flat plate display includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display, a plasma display panel and an electro-luminescence (EL) display.
This flat plate display is configured of a plurality of thin films formed by a mask process including depositing (coating), exposing, developing and etching. However, the mask process has complicated fabricating assembly process and it has a disadvantage of high production cost. As a result, research and study haven been under progress to form thin films via a patterning process using an imprinting mold in recent.
According to this patterning process, when a liquid polymeric precursor contacts with a imprinting mold which has a groove and a projection after liquid resin is painted on a substrate, the groove and the projection of the imprinting mold are reverse-transferred to the liquid polymeric precursor and the reverse-transferred liquid polymeric precursor is hardened in a hardening process to form a desired thin film pattern on the substrate.
Here, a related art imprinting mold 10 is supported by supporters 20 as shown in FIG. 1. However, the supporters 20 support only edges of the imprinting mold. Because of that, a back plate of the imprinting mold would bend downward only to come down by 1 mm or less.
In this case, when separating the imprinting mold and the substrate from each other, the bending back plane of the imprinting mold might be straightened and this would generate elasticity damaging to the imprinting mold 10 disadvantageously. In addition, if the bending degree of the imprinting mold 10 is large, the imprinting mold 10 and the substrate has to maintain a gap larger than the bending-down when the imprinting mold 10 and the substrate are aligned. Because of that, a vertical motion width of a stage having the substrate seated thereon will be getting large after the alignment process until a bonding process between the imprinting mold and the substrate and an error will be getting large accordingly.
Furthermore, the bending imprinting mold 10 is straightened as bonded with the substrate, after the imprinting mold 10 in a state of bending and the substrate are aligned. Because of that, an error of alignment accuracy might be generated.